


Panic room

by Anonymous



Series: Heaven and hell have collided and it's all my fault [1]
Category: Pmcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Philza basically fucks Wilbur as a distraction so he doesn't push the button, Size Kink, Wall Sex, Wilbur passes out, degradation kink, sex to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The panic room was filled with heavy breathing, sweaty skin, and tear streaked faces.OR:Phil distracts his son in a special way.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson
Series: Heaven and hell have collided and it's all my fault [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183235
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123
Collections: Anonymous





	Panic room

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt book, but I lost it, I'm sorry. :(  
> I hope you all still enjoy though, please go get something to snack on or drink!  
> \- Clover

"What are you doing?"

That's how it began. One monologue later and a few cautious steps from his father, he was taken from his beloved button, the thing he worked so hard to earn the right to use. Forced into his arms, he began flailing in Phil's hold, only hitting the wall behind them in every attempt to escspe. He wanted to go. He wanted to die, he wanted this all to be over, because _fuck if he hadn't had enough_! He'd lived a life time of hardship and heartache, why stay now? There was no point, no use, no-

Phil. Phil was whispering sweet words to him, Phil was keeping him safe from himself, Phil was there.

"Dad." Wilbur wailed weakly, jolting at the sounds of the chaos ensuing outside, "Dad please..."

"What?" Phil blinked, glassy eyes turning desperate, "What is it Wil? What do you need-"

"C-Can't... please... I don't want to feel like this anymore..." Wilbur sobbed, grabbing for Phil's sword. Panic filled the blonde. He quickly placed a hand over Wilbur's outstretched hand.

"Wil."

" _PHIL_!" Wilbur yelled, "Just kill me, do it Phil, kill me! Kill me Philza- Killza!" Wilbur's sobs turned into laughter, maniacal and cold, so weird to hear from who was once his son.

_What do I do?_

"Kill me, kill me, kill-"

_How do I stop this?_

"ME! PLEASE! DAD!"

_How do I... distract..._

"Daddy, please..." WIlbur buried his face into Phil's chest, switching to pitiful sobs again.

_... I'll do whatever is necessary, For Wil._

Phil lifted his son's face roughly, kissing him with just as much force. Wilbur yelped, shocked by the feeling, but he soon melted into it. Maybe his mind and brain screamed at him to stop, maybe he knew this wouldn't end well, but this was all that was keeping him there. This was all he had. His dad and a distraction was all the man was devolved to. Wilbur was the first to break the quiz, small pleas breaching his swollen lips, "Please, please..."

"What do you want, baby boy?" Phil asked.

"K-Ki..." Wilbur gulped, inhaling shakily, "Kiss me again."

Phil tilted Wilbur's head up again and kissed the other man deeply, relentlessly devouring his shell of a son. His hands traveled to all the right places, Wilbur began bucking into Phil's hand, moaning into the kiss.

"Wilbur," Phil muttered between kisses, "Clothes. Off. Now." Wilbur nodded, discarding the item without another thought, boxers off with them. There was another horribly loud noise, but Wilbur was too high to notice, entranced in the way Phil looked. He still had the body of a God, muscles defined and arms and hands so strong. Wilbur decided he wanted them around his neck.

Phil shoved two fingers into Wilbur's mouth, "Suck." His gravelly voice commanded. Wilbur did as told, tears still fresh in his eyes as they bore into Phil's. Green clashed with hazel, intense as it was, Phil was fixated on the beautiful sight before him that made him harder than any rock. Wilbur enthusiastically licking his fingers, tongue swirling around them and intentionally bobbing his head.

"Didn't know my baby boy was such a slut." Phil growled, "Who taught you such things?" Wilbur whimpered as Phil pulled his fingers out of the brunette's mouth, "I know it wasn't me." He pushed a finger into Wilbur's entrance, slowly. Wilbur let out a lewd moan, more tears spilling. He was sobbing like an idiot, babbling as Phil added another, refusing to wait for him to adjust.

"Little pain slut?" Phil grinned, "Do you like it like that, Wil?" Wilbur let ecstasy get to him, nodding his head rapidly.

"Use your words, _whore_!" Phil snapped. He began rapidly fingering Wilbur, making the man keen.

"FffAHck!" Wilbur moaned, bucking his hips, "Yes, daddy, fuck mmm... love it so much!"

Phil leaned in and began kissing and biting at the brunette's milky skin, covering him in deep bruises as he continued scissoring the moaning man. A bite. Phil bit into Wilbur's shoulder, earning a pretty wail from his son. It drew blood, which Phil gladly licked up. The sensitivity of the wound and the cold air biting at his wet skin was doing wonders for Wilbur, but not enough.

"Daddy," Wilbur sobbed, "Please... fuck.."

"Fuck? Fuck who?" Phil teased, rocking his hips forward.

" _Me_! Fuck me daddy, please-" Wilbur let out a whine as Phil's fingers left him. Phil spat onto his hand, beginning to rub himself, and now that Wilbur wasn't as occupied he took a minute to glance down.

 _Oh. That's him._ Wilbur gulped as he stared at Phil, almost drooling, _That's going to be in me. I'm going to fucking tear._

That only excited him more.

"Ready?" Wilbur was bought back to reality by the warm, lustful whisper of his father. Wilbur excitedly let out a "yes, yes, please!" and cried out when he was entered. He fell against Phil, trying to catch his breath from the winding pain and ecstasy. He felt so full, so happy, so fuzzy headed. He wasn't ready for the first thrust, but when it came he didn't complain. He threw his head back, mouth open, still trying to adjust when Phil thrust in again.

 _Hands, hands, hands!_ Wilbur remembered his hands, wanting them on his neck, he decided to beg again like Phil's good slut.

"Please, daddy, please c-choke me!" Wilbur cried out as Phil's pace quickened. Phil raised an eyebrow, "Choke? Okay baby, but if it becomes too much tap on me so I can let go."

Wilbur whimpered excitedly as Phil wrapped a hand around his marked up neck, tightening it. He tightened around Phil, making the other man groan, "Fuck baby, so good, so good..."

Wilbur gasped for air, but Phil's hand was wrapped too tightly. But this is what Wilbur wanted. He began to let out hoarse moans anyways, shifting his hips in rhythm with Phil's thrusts. He could slowly feel himself become more and more dizzy, nearing his climax too, it was all perfectly aligned. Phil thrust roughly, never stopping, even after strings of cum erupted from Wilbur's aching cock. Phil finally came too, cumming deep inside Wilbur as he finally came to a stop. He heaved, breathing heavily.

"Wilbur, are you-" Phil shut his mouth, staring at the beautiful sight before him. Wilbur lay naked, fucked out, and asleep, probably overstimulated. Phil groaned silently.

_I'll regret this tomorrow. But I need to get my little fuck toy to safety for now._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter (@//CloverWantsLove), I try to post positive stuff since everyone in the pmcyt is sad. They have every right to be, but I want to spread love too!


End file.
